


The One With the Garnish

by didntwanderstillgotlost



Series: Unusual Meet-Cutes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntwanderstillgotlost/pseuds/didntwanderstillgotlost
Summary: Okay, so this is based on a friend of my mom's who hates garish with a fucking passion. Dude used to send food back in restaurants if there was garnish on his plate. My mom never figured out why, but...I thought it was kinda funny.If you want me to expand on this, just let me know!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unusual Meet-Cutes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The One With the Garnish

Dean got the last order out and took a deep breath. The lunch rush at Harvelle’s always kicked his ass, but he loved his job all the same. He loved the people and the atmosphere. He wiped his hands on the rag in his back pocket before he started tackling the dishes. He knew he could leave them for Garth or Benny, but he still had a little adrenaline left over and he figured he should put it to good use. He was scrubbing a pan that had been left to soak when the kitchen door swung open.

“Please don’t kill me,” were the first words out of Garth’s mouth. Dean looked up and saw he was holding one of the plates he had just sent out.

“What’s wrong?” Garth was fidgeting, a tell he was nervous. Dean crossed his arms. “What?”

“The food’s fine it’s just…well…”

“What, Garth? Spit it out.”

“The guy said he doesn’t like garnish.” Dean blinked. That was a new one. He knew a lot of people who didn’t care for garnish, but he’d never had someone send back a dish because of it.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“The guy said he doesn’t like garnish. He wants a new one.” Dean stood there for a minute.

“Just put on some gloves and pick it off, dude. I’m not remaking that just because the guy’s got some hang up about green shit on his plate.” Garth did as he was told and Dean went back to the dishes. Two minutes later, the kitchen door swung open again.

“Dean, you’re either gonna have to remake this, or go talk to him yourself. He’s pissed.” Dean leaned on the sink for a minute, trying to keep the anger building in his chest from exploding. Then he took the plate from Garth, looked at the table number, and walked into the dining room.

The first thing he noticed was that it was a table full of important-looking business people. People who probably had platinum credit cards and wouldn’t tip more than 5%. The second thing he noticed was that the guy he needed to talk to was absolutely gorgeous. If Dean wasn’t so ticked off he probably would’ve turn on the charm. Instead, he walked over to the table, put the plate down, and said,

“Tell me what’s wrong with this. You haven’t touched it yet, so what’s the problem?” The man looked up and Dean swallowed when his gaze was met with stunning blue eyes.

“I don’t like garnish.” The man’s voice was gravel-rough and damn near made for sex, but the words being spoken with it grated against Dean’s ears.

“So eat around it. I’m not remaking perfectly edible food just because you don’t like green stuff. That’s a waste of food.”

“I’m pretty sure the customer is always right,” blue-eyes said and it took every fiber of Dean’s being not to deck the guy right there. He hated that stupid fucking sentence. In his experience, the customer was almost never right. He snapped.

“Look, buddy, I’ve had a long day. I don’t need people like you coming in here, looking down their noses at me, making my job any harder than it already is, and then not even having the decency to leave my servers a good tip. So either take this, or you can speak to my manager. I’m sure she’ll agree with me.” He turned on his heel and stormed back into the kitchen. Garth was still standing where he’d left him.

“I’d ask how it went, but you look pissed.”

“Pretty sure I just earned myself a two-week suspension,” Dean said, going back to the sink full of dishes. Might as well be productive before he got his ass reamed by Ellen.

He was surprised when the rest of his shift went by without a word from his boss. Maybe she was waiting until he was done for the day? He was in the office, clocking out, when Garth stopped in the doorway.

“Meant to give you this earlier, but we got busy.” He handed Dean a slip of paper. He unfolded it.

_My colleagues said I should report your behavior to your manager. I told them I would. I didn’t. I understand the pressure of working a restaurant and I didn’t mean to inconvenience you, but I just really really hate garnish. I don’t know why, I just do. I can’t stand to look at it. That being said, I don’t look down my nose at people who do your kind of work. Maybe my colleagues do, but I respect you. The meal was the best one I’ve had in a while, garnish aside. Thank you. — Castiel_

Dean looked back at Garth, who shrugged.

“No idea, but he did leave a 30% tip, so…Anyway, see you tomorrow.” Garth disappeared out the door. Dean looked back down at the note in his hand. Maybe this guy, Castiel, wasn’t as bad as he thought. He tucked the paper into his pocket, hoping Castiel would come back so he could apologize. And maybe give him a meal on the house. Garnish free.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is based on a friend of my mom's who hates garish with a fucking passion. Dude used to send food back in restaurants if there was garnish on his plate. My mom never figured out why, but...I thought it was kinda funny.
> 
> If you want me to expand on this, just let me know!


End file.
